


Just Another Day at The Lab

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Penetration in Two Holes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Tentacle monster/Female researcher who's surprisingly into that (OW)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous, Id Pro Quo 2020





	Just Another Day at The Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * For [initialism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/initialism/gifts).




End file.
